sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Ellis (actor)
| birth_place = Wigan, Lancashire, England, U.K. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = | nationality = English | other_names = Gregory Ellis Greg Ellis | occupation = | years_active = 1988–present | notable_works = Pirates of the Caribbean film series as Theodore Groves | website = }} Greg Ellis (born Jonny Rees; 21 March 1968) is an English actor and voice actor best known for his role as Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean film series and Michael Amador in 24 as well as voice-over work in over 100 video games titles. Career On the big screen he is best known for his portrayal of Lieutenant Commander Groves in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean film series as well as starring in J.J. Abrams Star Trek (film) as Chief Engineer Olsen, the original chief engineer of the Starship Enterprise. He starred in the western Forsaken alongside Demi Moore with Donald Sutherland and Brian Cox. He joined the cast of Hawaii Five-0 in season five to play Thomas Farrow in a major recurring arc, was a regular on the Fox drama Touch as Trevor Wilcox and played the villainous Michael Amador opposite Kiefer Sutherland in the 3rd season of the hit series 24. He also co-starred opposite Sir Anthony Hopkins and Angelina Jolie in Beowulf with Brad Pitt in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and alongside Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in Titanic (1997 film). His television credits include: Dexter (tv series), The X-Files, The Riches, Bones (tv series), Alcatraz, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Closer, CSI, Nip/Tuck, Perception, Knight Rider, Days of Our Lives and Trust Me and many more. He is the voice of MZingo in Disney’s Lion King spin-off series The Lion Guard and Jet-Vac in the Netflix animated series Skylanders as well as the voice of Valen Rudor in the Disney animated series Star Wars Rebels. He has a steady voice-over career in cartoons, animated movies and video games. His voice was featured in the PlayStation 2 games Rogue Galaxy (as Simon Wicard), Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (as Cait Sith), and Tomb Raider: Legend (as Alister Fletcher), as well as in Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age II, and Dragon Age: Inquisition (as Cullen Rutherford). His minor video game work includes voices for SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs, SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Tomb Raider: Underworld, and Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. He has also voiced characters in cartoons such as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Invader Zim, and first three series of the Ben 10 franchise. He played Cmdr. Giles Price in the game Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and reprised the role in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising. He reprised his role as Cait Sith in the English version of the CGI film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He voiced Garmund in the Robert Zemeckis animated film, Beowulf. Ellis originally started in musicals and was Rusty in Starlight Express at the Apollo Victoria Theatre and was the alternate Chris in the original cast of Miss Saigon at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. He also appears on the cast recording of the new Starlight Express. He released a single from the show, "Next Time You Fall In Love” Filmography Live-action roles Film Television Video games Voice roles Animation Film Video games References }} External links * Official website * * * Greg Ellis MI6.co.uk Interview Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:People from Wigan Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male video game actors Category:English male voice actors Category:Male actors from Greater Manchester Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors